


The Shooter

by TMCL_247



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause three's a crowd.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shooter

**Author's Note:**

> This three chapters are inserts for fanfic Continuation - Season 6
> 
> They are thoughts from different characters:  
> Cht 1: The Shooter and Root's thoughts, fighting for Shaw  
> Cht 2: Joey, The Shooter and Root  
> Cht 3: Root and The Shooter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert: Cht 24 of fanfic Continuation - Season 6

 

 

_**'Who is this beauty, Shaw, a mystery. Her dark looks, her toned physique, her fighting skills.** _

_**A conviction, a confidence, a presence.** _

_**So alluring, so captivating, can I match up to her?** _

 

 

_**This new Team of people, how can they be so sure of themselves? There are so many Teams of people. The determination, the resilience, the never ending will to complete the task.** _

_**But where does she come from, what's her story?** _

 

_**Does she even see me?'** _

 

 

_**\----------------------- No one shoots an arrow like me, cause no one shoots like me**._

 

 

 

 

_'I don't like how she touches my Sameen, hurting her, threatening her, drawing blood. How she looks at her, how she tries to catch her attention, pushing her._

 

_Those exotic looks and chiselled features, just like Tomas, is this what Sameen desires? The Shooter challenges her physically like I know I never can. And the way she shoots. Is this what Sameen wants?_

 

_Who is this Shooter who hurts my girl? Does Sameen even notice her?'_

 

 

_No one shoots my arrow but me,_

_only I get to know how. -------------------------------_

 

 

 


	2. Eyes on You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert: Cht 26 of fanfic Continuation - Season 6

 

 

**'Her muscular body, the well defined arms, so toned, the line so beautiful.**

**The sweat of her brow. The concentration mesmerising. Her skill, alluring...**

**I see her, but she doesn't see me.'**

 

   

 

_**'Sitting next to me, it makes me smile. A simple action is all it takes.** _

_**As we fight, together, you help save me from harm, pure adrenaline.** _

_**They are no match for us, and it feels good.'** _

  

 

 

 

_'I feel you, watching me, I love it when you get possessive._

_The way you look at me, the way you appreciate my body._

_I love it when you pretend, but in the end you know you're mine.'_

 

 

 


	3. Stand Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it all over, or just the beginning of something new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert: Cht 31 of fanfic Continuation - Season 6

 

_'Sameen, you are but only two metres away, and I so want to reach out to you,_

_but I can't as my wrists are tied, and this man holds me back._

_There is a gulf between us, as this man jerks, pulls and tugs me back, away from you._

_I feel his elbow on my back._

_He's screaming, I think, it's on my right side, as I feel the barrel of the cold steel glock pushed against my temple._

_It should be more painful than it is as the world around me disappears._

_My beautiful girl, “Sameen, I.......”_

 

 

A shot is fired, but the sound of the shot isn't heard...........

  

The silence of the crashing waves, the smell of the salty sea, and the stillness of the night.

 

 

 

_**'I see how she looks at her, her beating heart.** _

_**So calm, so still, the unflinching will to focus.** _

_**As we surround and close in on him, he only gets more irate,** _

_**the barrel of his gun now held at Root's head.** _

_**What chaos will this bring, the hammer drawing back'** _

  

 

It did not rain that day, but it might as well have had.

 

 

 


End file.
